Children Story
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of the first movie 1996 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story". Cast: *Woody - Pingu (Pingu) *Buzz Lightyear - Robby (Pingu) *Mr. Potato Head - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Slinky Dog - Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Rex - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Hamm - Winnie the Pooh *Bo Peep - Pingi (Pingu) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Sarge - King Julein (Madagascar) *Sarge's Soliders - Lemurs (Madagascar) *Andy - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Mrs. Davis - Shelia Broflovski (South Park) *Molly - Ike Broflovski (South Park) *RC - Roary (Roary the Racing Car) *Lenny - Boo-Boo Bear *Mr. Shark - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Snake - Yogi Bear *Robot - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Etch - Huckleberry Hound *Mr. Spell - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rocky Gibraltar - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Troll Dolls - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver & Company) *Sid - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Scud - Bubo (The Trap Door) *Combat Carl - Donkey (Shrek) *Barrel of Monkeys - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Penguins *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Punki (Pingu) *Hannah - Allie Nelson (South Park) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Young Nala/Ed (The Lion King) *Baby Face - Professor Emelius Brown (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Legs - Ms. Eglentine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Hand-in-the-Box - Stanley (A Troll in Central Park) *Roller Bob - Sweeney Todd *Frog - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Jingle Joe - Mash (The Looney Lab) *Ducky - Dan (Dan VS.) *Rockmobile - The Grand Duke (Cinderella) *Walking Car - Tyler (Total Drama) *Burned Rag Doll - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - General Mandible (Antz) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Kion (The Lion Guard) and Diego (Ice Age) *Sally - Mandy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Scenes: *Children Story part 1 - (Opening) "You've Got a Friend in Me" *Children Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Children Story part 3 - Let's Get Ready to Rumble *Children Story part 4 - Robby the Space Ranger *Children Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *Children Story part 6 - Pingu and Robby's Argument/Sid (Eric Cartman) *Children Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Kyle Broflovski) Pick? *Children Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Children Story part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet *Children Story part 10 - Robby Meets the Penguins *Children Story part 11 - At Sid's (Eric Cartman's) House *Children Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Eric Cartman) *Children Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Children Story part 14 - Robby's Flipper Bandage *Children Story part 15 - Sid's (Eric Cartman's) Window to Andy's (Kyle Broflovski's) Window *Children Story part 16 - The Big One *Children Story part 17 - "Someone's Waiting for You" *Children Story part 18 - 'Robby, I Can't Do This Without You' *Children Story part 19 - Pingu Asks for Help *Children Story part 20 - 'Play Nice!' *Children Story part 21 - The Chase *Children Story part 22 - Rocket Power *Children Story part 23 - Christmas in Andy's (Kyle Broflovski's) House *Children Story part 24 - End Credits Category:Disney and Sega Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions